Growing Up Hardy Style
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: Today they are wrestlers but what exactly happened growing up, nobody knows their life story before meeting their friends and their mom's death...That is untill they found some old tapes. What happens when an old friend turns up out of the blue after watching those tapes? Rated T for when the teen chapters go up Will join onto Shannons
1. Wal-Mart

_A/N: Told you guys there will be an Hardy one so here you go...Though both will end up as one :)_

_'MATTTTT...TYYYYYYYY.'_

_'What?'_

_'Matty.'_

_'What?'_

_'MATTY.'_

_'WHAT?'_

_'Matty.'_

_'Mom make him stop.'_

_'Jeffy be nice.'_

_'Matty.'_

_'Mom.'_

_'Mom.'_

_'Thanks Matt.'_

_'Sorry.'_

_'Mom.'_

_'Yes Jeff?'_

_'Mom.'_

_'Jeff be quiet for a bit.'_

_'Mom.'_

_'Jeff we will be there soon.'_

_'Mom...Mom...Mom...Mom...'_

_'JEFF!'_

_'Mommy.'_

**Matt looked at his little brother this was going to be a very very long trip to the Wal-Mart. He disliked having a new brother from the moment they brought him home and today was no different.**

_'Mom.'_

_'Jeff just be quiet, you are too annoying.'_

_'Mommy.'_

_'I say we leave you at the Wal-Mart.'_

**Matt made sure to say that quietly so their mom sat driving would not hear...but loud enough that Jeff did who burst into tears.**

_'Mommmmmmmy you won't leave meeeeee.'_

**Pulling the car into the car park and getting out their mom walked round and picked the little boy up.**

_'Jeffery we won't leave you here don't worry. And if your good we will get some swe...'_

_'SKITTTLES!'_

_'Yes skittles now behave.'_

_'Ok.'_

_'Matt get out of the car and get me a trolley so Jeff can sit in it...'_

_'I DON'T WANNA...'_

_'Jeffery Nero you will sit in the trolley or no skittles.'_

**The little boy looked at his mom with wide eyes no skittles...no skittles...NO SKITTLES! That's it he thought he was going to have to be a prisoner to get them. Matt came back over to the car with a trolley as their Mom placed Jeff in it and harnessed him in. Grabbing her bag out of the car, Matt poked his tongue out at his now trapped little brother who suddenly looked cross and had his arms folded. The mom turned round and pushed the trolley into the shop looking at the shopping list moving from aisle to aisle as Matty did what he pleased looking at all the items...SMACK. Looking round he saw what had hit him. Jeff was throwing tins at him. He started crying to get his mom to tell Jeff off. They hadn't even been in the shop five minutes...  
**

_'M..m...mom...mommy...J...J...Jeff...he..he...hurt..m...m...me.'**  
**_

_'Jeffery Nero right no skittles...'  
_

_'I'LL BE GOOD.'_

**He places the tins back on the shelf nicely from being on his lap and tries to look innocent.**

_'Sorry Matty.'_

_'One more Jeff and no skittles.'  
_

_'I'll be good.'_

**Within and instant a mischievius look appeared on Matt's face...One more time he thought then he won't get skittles but he will. Now to get Jeff to do something again...**


	2. Wal-Mart Part 2

**Following their mom around, Matt began to think before suddenly getting an idea. As his mum walks off to get some tins. Matt begins to talk to his brother.**

_'Jeffy we are going to leave you.'_

_'No mommy said she isn't.'_

_'She is just telling you that to shut you up she is, mommy and daddy don't want you anymore.'_

_'They DO!'_

_'Nope that's why mom is going to leave you in the candy isle.'_

_'She..she is?'_

**Sadness falls on his face now believing his brother Matt walks away a bit.**

_'Yep and nobody till take you home, you will be stuck here.'_

_'NOOOOO!'_

_'Yes oh and catch?'_

**Throwing a box and something at his brother Jeff then screwed his face up and just as their mom comes back into view, Jeff throws some of the tins already in the trolley at his brother.**

_'MOMMMY he's throwing stuff at me again.'_

_'Jeffery Nero Hardy, that's it.'_

_'NOOOOO, I'll be good.'_

_'Nope come on we are going to the tills I will bring Matt out later. And NO skittles.'_

_'Bu...bu...but?'_

_'No I warned you Jeff.'_

**Grabbing Jeff she pushes him to the till as he begins to cry. Matt looks on walking behind with a smug look on his face. As their mom finally after paying, straps Jeff into the car whilst he is still crying as Matt laughs at his brother. They then go home, on the way Matt realizes that maybe he should have just been nice to Jeff and let him have the skittles. A crying whineing Jeff was defantly worse than a hyper one...**

_A/N: Sorry it's short but I will write another update when i get home :)_


	3. That's My Car

**Arriving home their mom let the boys out, Matt looked over to Jeff who was still crying, Running into the house he tried to run uostairs to their bedroom but fell down again scrapping his chin on the stairs, not caring went up and into their room. Climbing into bed he huddled under the duvet their dad would be home soon and he was sure he was going to get told off. Matt quickly ran up the stairs and found Jeff crying in his bed.**

_'Jeff don't be a baby.'_

_'You...you...you made me...me...told off...daddy...daddy...tell..m..m..me off too.'_

_'Oh your so annoying, why couldn't I have a sister?'_

_'You...you...you don't want me!'_

**He then burst into even more tears, Matt kinda felt bad all this over him getting Jeff in trouble. Climbing up onto his bed he peered over and looked at his brother crying.**

_'Oh shush.'_

_'NO!'_

_'Daddy will tell you off, it will be funny.'_

_'NOOO!'_

_'Haha.'_

**Jeff climbed down off his bed and went downstairs he didn't want a brother. Getting out his toy cars he begins to zoom the around the lounge. Matt walks downstairs to find Jeff having forgot about the skittles. Walking over he took the car off Jeff pushing him to the floor. Jeff looked up with sad eyes.**

_'Hey that's my car.'_

_'Not anymore.'_

_'But mommy brought it for me.'_

_'So?'_

_'But?'_

_'Want it?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Here.'_

**Matt throws it at his brothers head who then looks cross picking it up and standing up he then throws it back at his brother causing him to get a cut as their mom walked back in the room.**

_'JEFFERY NERO.'_

_'He started it.'_

_'Right no skittles, pixy stix, ice cream or anything for a whole week. And NO toys.'_

_'But?'_

_'No buts, I have had it with you and throwing things now get up to your room and stay there till dinner.'_

**Jeff bursts into tears as Matt has a smug look on his face.**

_'NOW!'_

**Jeff darts up to his room and hides under the cover again he daddy was going to tell him off for sure, Matt waited till their mom left the room before sitting down and playing with JEFFS toy car.**

_'Ha that'll show him for being my baby brother.'_

**...**


End file.
